She Who Invites
|user = Isamu Yamanaka }} Izanami is an incredibly powerful technique and it is concidered to be the counterpart to to the technique known as ; as it rather than turning reality into illusion like the latter technique, allows for the user to turn illusion into reality. Izanami was first developed several decades ago by a sect of cultists who wished to breathe life into their desires, thoughts and dreams, to accomplish this, Izanami was developed trough three decades of great mental and physical labor; however when it was completed the results were mildly said, very disapointing; they found that any object created by Izanami gradually began to fade away into nothingness -- even worse went the experiments of using Izanami to create living minions, usually monstrous creatures meant to shield them from harm but also exotic women and beauties summoned for entertainment: Izanami though, was incapable of reproducing the emotions and inner norms that define right and wrong any any living creation created by the technique invariably went insane and proceeded to brutally kill their summoners; being naught but crazed beasts. Driven to desperation and panic, the cultists sealed the scroll and hid it in a cloister vault. Several decades later, Isamu would be informed of the existance of this technique and used his various contacts about the Shinobi World to find and reveal the hidden cloister; once there he proceeded to kill all the guardians located therein and took the scroll containing Izanami for himself; along with several other more successful Genjutsu and Ninjutsu scrolls. Isamu explains that Izanami is a technique which exists only partly on the physical plane; being made mostly out of the spiritual part of Chakra, namely Yin; supplemented with only a small portion of Yang, he then goes on to explaining that the reason the cultists couldn't perfect this technique was because they failed to grasp the nature of how it functioned, and because of the creations they created were all the while only briefly manifested versions of their innermost desires; tangible mirages projected directly from the hearts of broken men. Isamu claims that the only way to make a living representation of Izanami eternal is to cast it upon a human who is currently in a situation where he or she is closer to the spiritual than the physical; essentially when they're sleeping, dreaming or whom are caught in a Genjutsu of sufficient strength. Once this is done, Isamu uses his telepathy to force the subject to dream or think about the desired monster; typically various forms of demonic apparitions. Once the connection is made and the technique completed; the monster; now feeding steadily upon the chakra of its unwilling host will attempt to supplant the unfortunate victims mind and reinstigate itself in their place; this process effectively kills the host, but reanimates and changes the body to match that of the 'summoned' creature. Isamu explains that a creature which manages to supplant the victims mind makes Izanami eternal by using the Yin-portion of the chakra in the possessed body, and uses the Yang portion to bind itself to this realm of existence, essentially becoming a real being. If the subject possesses great enough prowess in the arts of the Shinobi, in particular chakra control; it may challenge Izanami to a duel with its body at the line; the creature cannot refuse this and they will both battle it out within their shared conciousness. This is much like an actual battle except that it takes place within the realm of dreams, nevertheless, any injuries experienced while in this state are reflected in actuality.